


old light

by orphan_account



Series: Connor and Evan's Late Night Conversations [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, probably ooc i tried, sort of, they r tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which the peace is broken, kind of.





	old light

All was quiet for a moment. Still. Tranquil. Neither of them moved, as if afraid if they even breathed this fragile peace would be broken. This shaky standstill they'd established. 

Then, softly, a sniffle. One of them shifted their legs. So close, if he could just hold it in they could make it to morning without awkwardness-

"A-Achoo!" 

Nevermind.

Both of them let out their held breaths, one at a time. "Goddamnit, Ev." Connor managed out. He sounded like he was laughing, drawing a bright red blush to Evan's cheeks. Great. Now they're officially awake. Was it possible for Evan to get a running head start now?

"S-Shut up." He finally sighed and flopped away a little, rubbing his nose. Outside, dawn peeked through, as if asking if it was time to shine. The answer was no, go away.

Too early for this fuckery, Connor mused.

I want to disappear, Evan mused back.

Connor yawned, attempting to go back to sleep despite the obvious predicament they were in. He was vaguely aware he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Evan was possibly wearing his. Who knew, honestly.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Evan asked quietly. "Because we don't, uh, have to."

"If you want to." The other boy responded. Neither were quite sure what the other was thinking of, but that's okay, they can work around that. Everything's okay.

Evan's thoughts were currently preoccupied with the fact that omigod they'd fallen asleep together and his Mom was probably home and what if he accidently popped a boner or fell off the bed? What if he pushed Connor off? It was either sleep on the couch downstairs or...

Connor, for the most part, was hoping to forget the events of last night.

Because, you know. Getting high is one thing. Getting high and having your crush have to haul you home and then put up with you crawling into his bed at 2am is one thing.

Even Connor 'no shame' Murphy couldn't push past THAT embarrassment.

So then what exactly was this? 

Two bros chilling in a bed, spooning and hoping to get a good nights rest without mentioning that?

Probably.

Evan sniffled again. He was awfully sniffly tonight. Maybe he was sniffly when he was nervous.

Connor closed his eyes again, breathing steadily. "Sorry, I guess."

"For what?" Even in the dark Evan's eyes shined.

"You having to put up with me. I kinda meant to call another friend to pick me up." 

Evan hesitated. "Oh. Well it was no big deal."

"I'm also sorry for, you know," He gestured to where they were still almost cuddling. Was that even something appropriate to apologise for?

"Itscool." Evan was definitely red now. It was not cool.

"You sure? Usually straight guys are uncomfortable with cuddling with their gay friends late at night."

Friends? Straight? What is this.

He forced out a weird laugh. "I'm n-notstraight, but it's totally cool." Not totally cool. Connor Murphy just called them friends.

Evan regretted the sneeze more and more as the suffocating seconds ticked by.

Connor studied him for a minute, as if gauging the situation. This was unfamiliar territory for both of them. Luckily only one of them was bad at hiding it.

How unfamiliar this was, of course. Not anything else that might need hiding.

"Cool." He said, nonchalantly. Cool. Two guys who both aren't straight cuddling seemed better than one straight and one gay.

Or maybe it was worse.

"Yeah." 

They both went quiet for a little while. Evan became acutely aware that Connor smelled like roses, and he moved away some to keep from thinking about it too much. Maybe it was Zoe’s perfume. But why would he be wearing it?

"You have pictures of some guy on your wall, who's he?" Connor asked, just as Evan began to drift off.

"Dendrologist." He mumbled back. 

"I forgot about your weird tree thing." Connor definitely breathed out a laugh that time. The small noise made Evan's heart beat faster. It could also be the sugar he ate for dinner, neglecting an actual meal for junk.

"I forgot about your weird book thing." He attempted to quip back.

"What weird book thing? That I like to read?" 

"Mhm, that. So strange."

"Oh well now you're just reaching, Hansen. Nice try, though."

Evan was quiet for a moment, and Connor feared he'd fallen asleep. Finally: "I think I'll leave the roasting for Jared."

"Oh please don't mention that dick when we're in bed together."

Evan's eyes shot open. That's what they were doing, wasn't it? What if his mom walked in?

"Jesus, Ev, I could feel you tense up."

"S-Sorry. That was just a bit sudden."

"First time in a bed with another guy?" Connor teased. He shifted to face Evan, cutting off their spooning abruptly.

Oh god this was worse. So much worse. But exhilarating. Again, probably the sugar.

"M-Maybe I should have left you on the side of the road." He half joked. Joking, that was good. Not awkward. No boners. Just lighthearted banter.

No sexually charged conversations here. 

"You wound me, Evan Hansen." Connor rolled his eyes dramatically. 

Slowly the conversation died again, sleep creeping up again. A fragile standstill. Almost almost peace. 

This was cool. This was okay. Nearly. Almost.

This was a night of almosts. Almost asleep, almost okay, almost cuddling, almost friends.

Scratch that, friends. Maybe?

"What are we?" Evan asked suddenly.

Connor didn't answer.

"C-Connor?"

"Evan I like you and all but it is way too early in the morning for the age old 'What are we' question. Go to sleep, I'll tell you when I'm completely sober."

Evan traced lines on Connor's chest lightly. He had a nice chest. He distantly wondered what it would be like to kiss.

God, that was gay. What happened to no gay thoughts? Was that a thing he even promised himself?

"Okay." That was okay. Nothing had to be rushed. It could wait. 

Evan sneezed again. "I think you got me sick." He whispered.

"Must be all the kissing we did."

"Definitely the kissing.” Screw restraint, regret will be for the morning, Evan decides.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! kudos n comments are appreciated~
> 
> i plan for this to be the first part of my new series of oneshots, entitled 'Connor and Evan's Late Night Conversations.' its basically what it sounds like lol, so check them out as they come!
> 
> the song that was the inspiration for this chapter is Samson by Regina Spektor (which is?? such a treebros song????), thus the title
> 
> peace out yall


End file.
